The Pop Tart Bandits
by Ponchygirl
Summary: Two men are causing trouble at the grocery store.


_A/N: This is a story for Tiny1217…supposed to be a Christmas present, which that it is still…but you know today, Jan. 26th 2017 is Tiny's 2 year Fan Fiction Anniversary…and whether she likes it or not we're gonna celebrate, because we all love her. :D_

 _Tiny you've been such a great friend to everyone that comes into contact with you, never have I ever heard a bad word or thing said about you. You created the Hogan's Heroes Teen Fans forum, and we all feel welcome there. (even me who's only watched Hogan's Heroes three times lol but that's not all we talk about) You helped teach me how to create my own forum, which was a nice thing…though you said I probably could've done it on my own…I actually had tried a few times and got totally confused and almost gave up. Anyway, we're all so happy that you're here on Fan Fiction, and that you've taken the time to be our friend. We wanted to show how much we love and appreciate this friendship by giving you a little gift. You'll see here that there are notes from people that are from the forum. We all just wanted to give you a nice gift. Oh and there's a fun story I wrote in here somewhere after all these notes…hope you can find it. LOL (Sorry for my humor.) Anyway, so just sit back, relax, enjoy this…and take your time reading. Thank you for being such a great friend, and hope to continue the friendship for many more years here on Fan Fiction. :D_

 _Your Friend,_

 _Ponchygirl(Ponchy)_

 _Thanks for starting our forum, Tiny! And helping us get to know one another, or in some cases, get to know one another better. Thanks for taking an interest in our stories and opinions and letting us carry on and have fun!_

All the best,

AllTrekkedUp, or Olivia

 _"Tiny, thanks for being such an awesome friend, thanks for being so kind, understanding and letting me confide in you. I know we don't communicate as much as we used to but it means very much to me to be able to have so many laughs to look back on. Thanks so much! :) -Kamkats_

 _Dear Tiny,_

 _Thanks so much for being a great friend! You were also the first one to review on anything I'd ever written. Your reviewing gave me confidence just as your review helped me improve my writing. You invited me to the Hogan's Heroes forum and introduced me to many great friends! Thanks for being so cool! I really appreciate your reaching out to me!_

 _I need to PM you more often. You have always been a great friend and haven't been annoyed with my sudden absence or how long it takes me to respond at times. Thank you so much! I can get distracted really quickly, but I will PM you more often. :) Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that you are an awesome buddy and mean a lot to me. I am blessed to call you my dear friend!_

 _~LHDD_

The Poptart Bandits

It was a nice hot summer day in Los Angeles, California. California Highway Patrol Officers Frank "Ponch" Poncherello and Jon Baker were just sitting down to a nice lunch at Taco Bell. They went inside because it was air conditioned.

Ponch was drenched in sweat as he sat down. "It's a hot one," he said to Jon.

"No kidding," Jon replied with a smile.

The young Puerto Rican officer laughed then leaned back in the booth. "Well I'm starving," he announced.

"That's not a surprise," replied the blonde.

Ponch laughed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Jon laughed. "I didn't mean it in a bad way, Ponch."

They were waiting for their order number to be called so they could get their food.

"HELP!" they heard a cry from outside.

Ponch and Jon ran outside and found a woman standing there, she was shook up.

"Ma'am, what happened?" Jon asked.

"Those men…they stole my pop tarts."

"They what?" Ponch asked utterly confused.

"They came here and stole my pop tarts. They waited till I was outta the store before they did it," she replied.

Ponch and Jon both looked towards the store. The men she spoke of were nowhere in sight.

"What did they look like, ma'am?" Ponch asked.

"Um…one was tall and thin with blonde hair. The other short and chubby with blonde hair."

"Ok…and what was it they stole?"

"Pop tarts."

"Interesting…"

Ponch and Jon looked at each other. "We'll be looking ma'am."

"Catch those guys! Here's my name and number when you catch them call me and I'll come get my pop tarts," she said, as she handed them a slip of paper.

"Alright."

oOoOo

The day went on, and about four people had given the same complaint, their pop tarts stolen by those pop tart bandits. In fact it was such a huge thing now, that the next day in briefing Getraer had to mention it.

They all just laughed not taking it seriously.

"Well, I don't know who would wanna steal pop tarts…at least they aren't ding dong bandits, right Ponch," Bear teased.

Ponch looked at the tall dark-haired officer and laughed slightly. "If they were stealing ding dongs they'd be caught already."

Jon laughed. "That's for sure," he replied. Then the two of them went off on patrol.

oOoOo

"So why do you think those dudes are stealing pop tarts?" Ponch asked Jon.

"I don't know…maybe they just like pop tarts. Selling them to someone else for money?"

Ponch rolled his eyes. "Well I'm gonna go buy myself a pack of pop tarts…see what happens."

Jon nodded then followed Ponch to the store. The parked their motorcycles then Ponch walked over to a young lady.

"Hey, um ma'am…sorry to bother you…but uh could you run inside and buy a pack of pop tarts for me?"

"They'll only get stolen by those pop tart stealing creeps," the lady replied.

"That's the point. We want to catch them. If you go in there…and buy them they will steal from you…not from an officer. I'll pay you back by giving you however much money it was to buy the pop tarts."

"If it means those no good crooks will be caught you got a deal, pumpkin," the lady replied blowing Ponch a kiss before walking into the building.

Jon rolled his eyes. "Oh brother."

Ponch just smiled. "I can't help it…everyone loves me," he said.

The two went and hid behind a trash can waiting for her to come back out. As soon as she exited the building with her pop tarts she was rushed at by the pop tart bandits. They tried to steal her pop tarts. She screamed.

Jon and Ponch came running.

"Freeze! Leave her alone," Ponch ordered.

They let go of her and threw their hands in the air.

"We're sorry, officers…we just didn't have the money for buying pop tarts…and we were really hungry," the taller thin one said.

"We didn't mean no harm," added the shorter chubby one.

Ponch just laughed and shook his head. He paid the woman a few dollars for the pop tarts, then he and Jon took the pop tart bandits away. Finally putting an end to the weirdness of this week.

 _A/N: sorry if it's too cheesy…I just wanted to make you laugh or smile. LOL hope it worked. :D Anyway have a great day, happy fan fiction anniversary…and thanks for being such a great friend!_


End file.
